misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Sceptile
' Sceptile', labled, The Chill Guy, started out as a Treecko, later evolved into Grovyle and eventually into Sceptile. He was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Registeel and Team Gyrados. He was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Yanmega. He was a tourist on Total Pokemon the Musical and was on Team Mawile. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live on Team Miltank and Team Sceptile, thanks to his fans. He will not return for Total Pokemon Allstars. Stats and Info *Type: Grass *Height: 5'07" *Weight: 115.1 lbs *Ability: Overgrow *Nature: Jolly *Moves: **Leaf Storm **Leaf Blade **Agility **Dragon Breath Biography Sceptile has always been a chill guy, he knows the world isn't all rainbows and sunshines but he plans to just chill out. He goes through life with a fly by your pants attitude and is just into loving life. Every girlfriend he ever had, has been just obsessed over his looks and never into the inner him and that was always enough. They never lasted long, but he had fun and partied all he wanted. Going onto Total Pokemon Island, everything changed. Total Pokemon Island Sceptile went into the game, to win obviously. He wanted to party and meet a few girls, not make any commitments, but that's not what happened at all. Things got way too hectic and he was happy to get out when he did. He started out on Team Registeel with; Combee as the captain, Chinchou, Hippopotas, Skiity, Porygon, Happiny, Smoochum, Chingling and Hoppip. In the first episode, Cliff Diving Anyone?, he showed an instant liking to Smoochum. His team was the last to jump and he of course jumped, he couldn't wait for the head rush. In The Big Sleep, Sceptile started his relationship with Smoochum with just some harmless flirting early on. In the Confessional Sceptile talks about how he likes Smoochum and wants to get to know her better. In Dodge Berry, Sceptile competes in the second match. Sceptile ends up taking out Shinx and ends up eliminating Team Regiice's last liable member in the game. In Those Talented Campers, Sceptile and Smoochum share their first of many kisses. They evolve into Grovyle and Jynx and officially start going out. In Pokemon Battle Anyone?, Sceptile and Jynx take on Glameow and Azurill in a Double Battle. The couple beats the duo, once Purugly takes out Sceptile that is. In Are You Scared Now?, Sceptile admits that his worst fear is hail, cuz it's so deadly. In the end of it all, he couldn't even face the hail. In Breaking the Alliance, Sceptile gets to be a hunter on his team along with; Jynx, Skiploom, Lanturn and Nidoran. Along with Nidoran, Sceptile double teams the BFFs and takes them out of the game. In To Be Trusted or Not To Be Trusted, That is the Challenge, him and Jynx compete in the Eating Contest part. Jynx helps their team pass the challenge part. In Throwing a Wrench in the Game, Sceptile gets a black ball and alongside Bronzong and Gabite is put under Nidorino's decision on who to eliminate. During the elimination Sceptile gets his doll first and Gabite is sent home. In Time to Switch Teams, Sceptile is made the captain of Team Gyrados and his teammates are; Jynx, Porygon-2, Cherrim, Houndoom, Vespiquen, Bellossom, Espeon, Bronzong, Mantine and Nidorino. Sceptile and Lanturn are chosen to ride giant Tauros. Sceptile goes first, but is flung off into a tree but for some reason evolves to Sceptile. Maybe because he was so excited. Jynx asks him what's romantic and responds with "Writing someone's name in the snow with your pee?" In Oooh Shiny; Sceptile and Bronzong pair up to find Torterra to give them Shiny Powder for the challenge. They end up finding him 8th, but still are safe. His team does end up losing, but Nidorino goes home. In We're Human; Sceptile faces off against Gardenia in a trainer battle. He manages to beat the Grass Gym Leader with an Infernape. His team does lose again but it's Bronzong who gets the boot. In Rotom Round-up; him and Jynx pair up and catch the Wind Rotom. Later when Bellossom lies with her sabotage, Sceptile stands up for Houndoom and Bellossom ends up getting the boot. In Ar U Cereus?, Sceptile and Jynx are so busy making out Mantine takes over as team captain. Sadly it costs the Kite Pokemon, the game. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Alternate Reality Trivia *Sceptile's personnality is based off of Geoff *Jynx and his relationship started out like Bridgette and Geoff, but ended like Trent and Gwen *Sceptile's elimination is Season 1, never had an explained reason Gallery Sceptile icon.png|Here's Sceptile's Official Artwork from Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald Sceptile manga.png|Here's Sceptile in the manga Sceptile anime.png|Here's Sceptile in the anime Sceptile XY.png|Here's Sceptile's sprite from Pokemon X and Y See Also TEAM REGISTEEL Vespiquen Lanturn Hippowdon Delcatty Porygon-Z Blissey Sceptile Jynx Chimecho Jumpluff Nidoking TEAM GYRADOS Sceptile Jynx Porygon-Z Cherrim Houndoom Vespiquen Bellossom Espeon Bronzong Mantine Nidoking Umbreon TEAM YANMEGA Wailord Mantine Milotic Cherrim Garchomp Luxray Jumpluff Houndoom Tangrowth Azumarill Delcatty Sceptile Castform Carnivine Toxicroak Luvdisc Medicham Gardevoir Driftblim Unown Persian Dugtrio Lopunny Porygon-Z TEAM MAWILE Smeargle Marowak Clefable Blissey Flygon Banette Shuckle Chimecho Azumarill Castform Umbreon Uxie Magmortar Mesprit Honchkrow Weavile HItmontop Stantler Wigglytuff Ambipom Mismagius Probopass Illumise Ninetales Bronzong Sceptile Carnivine Cherrim Lickilicky Luxray Lopunny Rampardos Seaking Togekiss TEAM SHAYMIN Ursaring Girafarig Weavile Ambipom Castform HItmontop Mesprit Unown Bellossom Steelix Azumarill Carnivine Lapras Dodrio Wigglytuff Sceptile Machoke Lopunny Stantler Vespiquen Vaporeon Rampardos Illumise Lickilicky TEAM MILTANK Jynx Mothim Froslass Sceptile Steelix Rapidash Machoke Hitmontop Stantler Primeape Bellossom Poliwrath Delcatty Metagross Lanturn ' 'Slaking Minun Musharna Medicham Kangaskhan Category:Characters Category:Team Registeel Category:Team Yanmega Category:Team Mawile Category:Team Miltank Category:Males Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members